


100 Bad Dates Makes 100 Good Stories (Year 1)

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Series: 100 Bad Dates Makes 100 Good Stories [1]
Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Andy Duke is Kobra Kid, Confessions, Finnley Duke is Party Poison, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Swearing, Taylor Lewis is Mr. Sandman, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, This is so far from canon its practically original fiction <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: The first three dates in a series of 100. *sigh* Yes, we wrote 100 of these.
Relationships: Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy)
Series: 100 Bad Dates Makes 100 Good Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940848
Kudos: 6





	1. Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Andy Duke quotes vines.

It was around midnight on July fourth. Andy was standing outside a small firework stand. His sibling Finnley was running, a sweatshirt tied loosely around his waist as he looked at all the fireworks.

A guy around his age from his school walked up to him. He thought nothing of it as he too also started looking at the fireworks. 

He was tan with black messy hair and a plain tank top and shorts. Andy turned his head away as he realized he was staring for longer than he should have.

“Hey, what's the best kind of firework?” He asked, causing Andy’s heart to race. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,  _ weather boy _ .” He panicked. Reciting vines to a cute boy he just met.  _ Good job Andy! _

He snorted and turned back to face the fireworks. “Thanks,” He muttered.

Andy felt his heart drop the moment he realized what he’d said and watched as the cute guy bought a pack of sparklers and started walking away. 

Making split-second decisions was never his strong suit. He jogged after him quickly. “Hey!” He said, giving himself a mini heart attack.

He turned around and frowned at him. “What do you want, sketchy kid?” He huffed. At least he got the vine reference. 

“Sorry, I just- My name’s Andy.” He said. “I don’t know that much about fireworks.”

“Oh, I’m Taylor Lewis.” He said sticking out his hand and smiling, Andy couldn’t stop staring.

He shook his hand, giving off a faint smile in return.

“Hey, wanna go blow some shit up with me?” Well, that was straight to the point. 

He knew it was probably a bad idea to go with a stranger, but there was something about Taylor, or Andy was hopeless and got crushes on random boys he’s only known for about five minutes. “Yeah, let me tell my sibling though.” He said, jogging back to the stand.

Finnley turned around, they smiled at Andy as he slammed his hands on the wooden stand counter. “What’s up?” They hummed, restocking a shelf of pop-its.

“I’m going with, uh-”  _ Stranger _ . “-A friend, I’m going with a friend to blow up some stuff.”

“Alright, don’t kill yourself. Love you.” They smiled, ruffling Andy’s reddish-brown hair.

Andy reached over the counter and half-hugged Finn before running after Taylor.

-

“This is so illegal,” Andy whispered as Taylor set a sparkler bomb on the sandy ground. Why the  _ hell _ did he agree to go with Taylor? 

“Psshh, it's fine.” He laughed, holding a lighter to the fuse, it started to spark as he took off running, Andy right beside him. “Shit!” He yelled as he turned around to look at the batch of sparklers taped together. 

He reached an arm around Andy and dove to the ground as it exploded, rocks flying over their heads along with whatever else was hidden in the sand, his ears ringing.

Andy lay there wide-eyed, wondering what was more alarming: the fact he, Andy Duke, was lighting off illegal, homemade, fucking dangerous fireworks, or the fact Taylor had wrapped an arm around him. Fuck, he hated the fact that he just met him and he already was attracted to him.

He turned to face Taylor as he started laughing, sand, and dirt covering his face. He held up his arms and cheered. Andy let out a small worried laugh as they sat up. 

“See, it's fine, Andy.” He grinned. “Hey, wanna hang out again tomorrow?”

“Yeah, why not.” He said, a little dazed. 


	2. School Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy sucks at bowling and Taylor likes to cause problems on purpose.

For some fucking reason Andy ended up hanging out with firework kid.

Taylor Lewis went to the same school as him, he had a class with him. Apparently, Andy was an oblivious idiot.

They were hanging out again, they’d been hanging out a lot. Pretty much every other day they were going to the park or a coffee shop or some other random place. 

Taylor was, to say the least, interesting. Along with sparkler bombs, his interests included emo music, no surprise there, 90’s sitcoms, and tattoos. 

Taylor wanted coffee so they were going to a stupid coffee place for the third time that week. “What do you want?”

“Black coffee.” Andy hummed, sitting down at a table near a window. He could’ve sworn he heard Taylor scoff, “Emo,” like he wasn’t.

Andy wouldn’t deny it, he liked Taylor. He really liked Taylor. They’d met about three months ago and the first thing he said to Taylor was an insult.

Taylor slid into the seat in front of Andy with that stupid smile on his face. “So, what do we wanna do today?” He asked, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Andy said.

“Wanna head to my house?”

Andy’s brow furrowed. “Sure, what’re we gonna do there?”

“I don’t fucking know.” He smiled, “Just hang out.”

-

Taylor lived in an apartment with his dad in the center of town. “What’re we doing here?”

“You ask a lot of questions.” Taylor shot back, sitting on the couch. “What if we play Wii sports or somethin’.”

“I’ll kick your ass.” Andy grinned, catching the remote Taylor tossed him. 

“Oh you’ll try,” Taylor said, inserting the disc. “But will you succeed?”

“I will,” Andy said confidently.

-

Andy was right, partially. He was good at a lot of games, and Taylor lost most of them. That was true until they got to bowling. 

Andy was shit at bowling. 

“Dammit,” He cursed, falling back into the couch after yet another shitty throw. 

Taylor grinned, somehow hitting a majority of the pins and cheering. “You were gonna what?” He asked with that stupid smug look on his face. 

“I still kicked your ass,” He said. “Just not to the degree I would’ve preferred.” He added quietly.

“Not to the degree you would’ve preferred.” Taylor mocked, sitting beside Andy, legs crossed. 

“If we actually went bowling I think I could beat you.” 

“Psh,” Taylor scoffed. “Could not!” 

Andy just rolled his eyes. 

That was nice, just sitting there, arguing over meaningless sports. “Wanna try swordplay again? You were  _ okay _ at that one.” Andy smiled.

Taylor gave him a thoughtful look. “What about  _ Just Dance. _ ”

“No way.”

“C’mon,”

“No!” Andy said. “I cannot dance.”

Taylor’s face heated up a bit, he looked cute all flushed pink _ \- Dammit Andy! Stop thinking about that. _

“Well, that sucks because I was, uh, I was gonna ask you if you,- if you wanted to go to the Halloween dance with me.”

Now Andy was blushing, but he wasn’t going to think about that too much because it would definitely make it worse. 

He opened his mouth just slightly. He was unsure how to respond to that. 

Taylor looked like he was about to say something stupid and take it back which Andy definitely didn’t want to happen.

“Wait, uh, I’ll go to the dance with you.” He said quickly, probably making too much eye contact. 

Taylor nodded and bit his lip. “Alright, uh, then you should probably figure out how to dance.”

Andy smiled weakly, “Do I have to?”

“If we’re going to the dance, then probably,” Taylor said.

-

“Here,” Andy said, handing Taylor a vanilla cupcake. It had a purple eyeball ring on it.

“Thank you.” He mumbled, the glow in the dark fangs in his mouth making it hard to talk. He spat them out into his hand, stuffing it into his pocket.

“Mhm.” Andy smiled, his wizard hat slipping down over his eyes, obviously too big. 

“How you supposed to cast spells if you can't see?” Taylor teased, pushing his hat back up.

“How you supposed to suck blood with flat teeth?” Andy said, unwrapping the cupcake.

“Just do,” Taylor said before shoving the cupcake in his mouth, getting weird looks from the other students.

Andy laughed, sitting down on the wooden bench beside Taylor. 

This was great, Andy really liked Taylor, and now he was at the fucking school dance with him. 

He looked over at him, he could feel his face turn red as he smiled at him, a bit of frosting on his nose. He looked like a dirty rat, no, a cute dirty rat. _ No! bad Andy! _

Taylor looked at Andy; he had to turn away after he smiled, knowing he would start to blush if he looked at him for too long. 

He placed his fangs back in, standing up and straightening out his long black and red cape. He held out his hand, getting a confused look from Andy.

“What?” He asked, looking at his hand.

“Andy Duke.” Taylor laughed, realizing what he was saying, hoping it wasn’t as weird as it sounded. Hell, he also hoped it sounded weird, maybe, just maybe, Andy liked him also. “Can I have this dance?” 

Andy laughed, covering his face as it started to burn a bright red. 

Fuck. Taylor just asked him to dance, this was his  _ dream, _ but also his worst nightmare. He grabbed Taylor’s hand and stood up. “Yes, Taylor Lewis, you can have this dance.” 

Taylor smiled and pulled him into the crowd of people dancing in the gym. Pumped Up Kicks came on over the speakers, Taylor laughed and started doing the fucking orange justice. 

Andy laughed, loving his stupidity. He started flossing, the group of kids next to them shifting over, not wanting to be seen next to them. 

Eventually, the song ended, they left the ‘dance floor’ and started walking back to the bench, laughing. 

“Hey, this is boring. Let’s go explore the school.” Taylor suggested.

“Um, isn’t that not allowed?” Andy questioned.

“Loosen up Duke, we lit off illegal fireworks, a little snooping ain’t gonna get us tossed in prison.”

“ _ You  _ lit off that firework, I had nothing to do with it.” 

“You had everything to do with it.” Taylor grinned, grabbing Andy’s wrist and pulling him out the gym doors into the hall.

They tiptoed down the hall, staying quiet when they heard teachers coming. Andy looked at Taylor, concerned, and not wanting to be caught. Taylor glanced over his shoulder at the sound of shoes coming down the hall, smiling as he quickly grabbed Andy, pulling him into the nearest classroom and shutting the door.

“The hell’s wrong with you, we need to head back.” Andy hissed, peering over Taylor’s shoulder as he started sorting through papers.

“Not until I change one thing.” He whispered, grabbing a paper, his name written sloppily along the top.

“Oh Taylor, no.” He breathed as Taylor grabbed the answer sheet.

“It's fine Andy, better than getting held back.” He laughed, rewriting his answers. “Want yours done too?”

“No, I’m pretty confident in mine,” Andy said, making a worried glance at the door. 

“Alright, smart boy.” Taylor smiled, his head shooting up as the door swung open, a startled teacher standing in the doorway.

“Hey!” She said, reaching for her radio. “You guys aren't supposed to be in here.”

“Uh, uh, um.” Andy stuttered, taking a step back.

“Good evening Mrs.” Taylor smiled, standing up and hiding the papers behind his back.

“Andy Duke! I expected this out of Taylor, but Andy!” She said.

Andy lowered his head, knowing this was going to royally fuck him. Taylor made an annoyed noise, he took a step towards her, “Andy didn’t do this, I dragged him here. It's not his fault.”

“That may be, but he's still here. Sorry boys, but you know the rules. I'm going to have to call your parents.”

_ Fuck _ , Andy thought, fear running through him as he thought of how his parents would react. 

“Uh no,” Taylor said quietly. 

“What do you mean no?” She hissed.

“I mean, run!” Taylor laughed, grabbing Andy’s hand and pushing past her, running out the door. Their shoes squeaking as they bolted down the hall towards the door. 

“What the fuck!” Andy screamed, looking back.

“Getting you out of there. Now keep your voice down.” Taylor smiled as he opened the door, shoving Andy out first. “C’mon, let’s go to my house, my dad won’t give a fuck.”

Andy looked at him, slightly dazed from what just happened. When he got home his parents were going to skin him alive. “Alright.” He whispered, following Taylor. 


	3. Subway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Subway.

A week ago Taylor asked Andy, his best friend, to go to a fucking school dance with him. He thought that was clear that he liked Andy, but apparently, it came across as just friends.

They went to the dance in costume since it was Halloween. Andy had a fucking cloak and pointy hat, a wizard. Taylor looked a little odd next to him with his fake fangs and cape. 

Andy’s grin when he saw him made any self-consciousness fade. 

The dance wasn’t exactly anything special. There was music and food and well, dancing. Not Taylor’s thing, he just figured inviting Andy would be a good way to get the whole crush thing across well. 

They left early and went to Subway. He decided if he was bad at expressing how he felt about Andy through clues, he’d just say it. 

Taylor stared at him, trying not to look weird. He focused on Andy’s smile, he’d always loved Andy’s smile. “Hey, dumbass.”

“Hey, Taylor.” Andy said, “What’re we doing?” That was a valid question, considering they were sitting in a Subway at 9 p.m.

“I brought you here to tell you something important.” Weird way to start it, but he wasn’t thinking through what he was about to say anyway.

“What?”

Taylor opened his mouth and his mind blanked. “Shit,” He swore under his breath. “Andy, do you wanna go on a date?”

Andy froze and stared at him, _ fun _ , they were just staring at each other. “Okay,” He sounded a bit shaky, or was he surprised? “What type of sandwich do you want? I’m buying,”

Taylor was still staring wide-eyed. “Right now?”

“I mean, an hour ago you asked if you could dance with me.” Andy shrugged. “Taylor Lewis, would you like this to be our first date?”

“First date implies more will follow.”

“Isn’t that the general goal of dating?” Andy rolled his eyes. 

“We’re dating now?” He said, knowing he looked flustered. 

“Yeah, I guess,” He said, his face going a bit pink. He grabbed Taylor’s hand, “Now, what fuckin’ sandwich do you want?” He asked that despite the fact Taylor was pretty sure he’d memorized it because of all the times they ate at Subway. 

“Ham and American cheese, olives, light ranch, toasted, please.” Taylor listed.

“Boring,” He sighed with a weak smile.

Andy went up and ordered, Taylor just watched silently, smiling when Andy returned with the sandwiches. 

The thought that it might be a little odd to see two almost-adults in full costumes sitting at a Subway four days before Halloween was odd managed to slip his mind as he asked, “Maybe this is forward, but can I kiss you?”. 

“Yes, you can fucking kiss me.” Andy grinned, leaning over the table and pressed his lips to Taylor’s. 

“Oh,” He made a small noise, “Okay.”

-

The minute they stood up, Taylor grabbed Andy’s hand loosely, hoping it wasn’t _ too _ forward. Of course, Andy just  _ kissed _ him. He was probably overthinking it again. 

The exited the Subway and started walking towards Taylor’s apartment building. He had a long walk home, but at least Andy was coming with.

Andy paused and glanced around. “What?” Taylor asked, worry creeping into his tone. 

“C’mere.” He said quickly, pulling Taylor into an alleyway.

“What?” He whispered, his eyes darted around the shadows.

“Surprise,” Andy whispered with a smile before pushing him against the wall and kissing him forcefully. 

They weren’t good at kissing, and Taylor had to pull back to gasp for breath. “Hello,” He gasped, a small smile forming on his face.

Taylor grinned, “You’re really pretty.” Yeah, he put a lot of thought into that compliment. 

“So are you,” Andy whispered, pressing Taylor back enough to kiss him again. This time it was better, it still wasn’t exactly great, but he loved it. 

“Taylor, I cannot believe how long it took you to finally realize I feel the same,” Andy whispered. He couldn’t believe Andy just pushed him into an alleyway to make out. 

“If you knew then why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure.” He whispered, “I wanted to be sure before I did that.” 

“Well now you are, and I don’t know if I can stop.” He whispered. Why were they whispering? They were all alone!

Andy pressed his forehead to Taylor’s and breathed deeply, “Do you wanna come back to my place? We could watch a movie or somethin’.” Taylor said. His voice was shockingly loud after their brief moment of silence.

"Okay," Andy hummed. “I think that sounds wonderful.”


End file.
